<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tiniest Awoo by tiniestawoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795002">The Tiniest Awoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo'>tiniestawoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny awoos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek.” Erica says before he can even start, “I know you’re probably mad at us, but, be mad at us later.” She motions to Boyd who unwraps what turns out to be his jacket from the two small bundles of … fur. They’re unmistakably lupine in their features, tiny balls of dark grey fur and black noses and little paws. They look old enough that their eyes could open, but they’re currently snoozing contentedly in Boyd’s grasp.</p><p>“Are those wolf pups?” Derek asked, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows drawn together. He draws in a breath to grab their scent, mostly smelling Boyd and Erica, but with something else underneath. </p><p>“Yeah, Derek. We found them about twenty miles from here, just outside of Beacon County.” Boyd said. “Alone. So, we brought them to you.” </p><p>Derek crosses his arms over his chest, and narrows his eyes, “What do you want me to do about it? Find a wolf sanctuary.” </p><p>Erica scoffs and crosses her own arms back, “Use your brain for five minutes, please, oh Alpha-mine. There are no wild wolves in California.” </p><p>--</p><p>Accidental wolf pup acquisition turned Derek Deserves a Family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny awoos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tiniest Awoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came to be because of an interaction on the Teen Wolf Legacy Discord involving  a sticker that says 'awoo' and then the phrase "the tiniest awoo" which sounded like a fic title so, here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek hears the approach before he smells anything, hears footsteps through the woods surrounding the partially-rebuilt house. There are four distinct heartbeats, two of them are familiar and the other two are…quiet, fast, <em>small?</em>  It’s getting late, and really, he should have left when the rest of the pack left, headed to the diner for some food, but largely, Derek still doesn’t quite believe that he gets to have this – a group of people who care about him, friends, <em>Pack</em>.</p><p>Derek steps through the door so he can face the direction the noise is coming from and blinks twice at the shapes coming towards him. It’s unmistakably Erica and Boyd; their clothes ragged, Erica’s hair pulled into a tight, greasy bun at the back of her head, Boyd’s hair long enough to blanket the top of his head in dark curls. Derek shifts his eyes, looking for the other two heartbeats, and it’s only then that he sees two tiny things held safely in the curve of one of Boyd’s arms.</p><p>“Derek.” Erica says before he can even start, “I know you’re probably mad at us, but, be mad at us later.” She motions to Boyd who unwraps what turns out to be his jacket from the two small bundles of … fur. They’re unmistakably lupine in their features, tiny balls of dark grey fur and black noses and little paws. They look old enough that their eyes could open, but they’re currently snoozing contentedly in Boyd’s grasp.</p><p>“Are those wolf pups?” Derek asked, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows drawn together. He draws in a breath to grab their scent, mostly smelling Boyd and Erica, but with something else underneath.</p><p>“Yeah, Derek. We found them about twenty miles from here, just outside of Beacon County.” Boyd said. “Alone. So, we brought them to you.”</p><p>Derek crosses his arms over his chest, and narrows his eyes, “What do you want me to do about it? Find a wolf sanctuary.”</p><p>Erica scoffs and crosses her own arms back, “Use your brain for five minutes, please, oh Alpha-mine. There are no wild wolves in California.”</p><p>Once the connection is made Derek kicks himself for not seeing it, and then he finally stops ignoring the whining creature inside him that was begging him to <em>holdprotectkeep</em> the tiny balls of fur in Boyd’s arms. “Werepups.” Derek said, mouth dropping open in shock. He gently reaches out to run a hand over each of them, gently rousing them from sleep. “Shifted for…protection?” Protection from what?</p><p>“Now your brain’s working.” Erica reached up to pat Derek on the cheek. “Now call the pack, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”</p><p>As Derek starts to fumble for his phone, one of the pups blinks open sleepy eyes and fixes a lazy gaze on Derek. Their little head cocks to the side and a tiny ‘arf’ comes out of their mouth. Derek flashes red eyes at the pup, whose eyes flash gold in response, and then they ‘arf’ again, before letting out the tiniest, squeakiest ‘awooooooo’ that Derek has ever heard. Derek can’t even help himself, scooping the pups out of Boyd’s arms and dropping to a cross-legged seat on the ground, one pup in each arm, both of them curling contentedly into the chest of their alpha.</p><p>Erica doesn’t even bother reminding him that he was supposed to be calling the pack. She takes his phone out of his hand and makes the calls herself.</p><p>--</p><p> It takes a week before the pups feel safe enough to shift back to human. Deaton and Scott did their best to age the pups, and based on approximate size, teeth and energy levels, their best guess is somewhere around three months old. Derek is floored by how small that number is. Three months. Twelve Weeks. Eighy Four days. Before these two even took their first breaths on this earth they’d already dealt with reverting Jackson back from the Kanima and were in the midst of dealing with Gerard. A week after these tiny creatures were born, Gerard Argent was dead.</p><p>For the first week, the pups waddle on little legs and follow Derek around the house, ‘arf’-ing at him until he picks them up. He doesn’t really think about it, acts entirely on instinct. Scott comes over to help, brings formula and bottles he raided from the Animal Clinic. They feed them bottles of enriched baby formula six times a day. The pups come to trust Scott almost as much as they trust Derek. A week later, when the tiny wolf pups turn into squalling, red-faced humans that require diapers and clothing, Derek and Scott stare dumbfounded before hastily placing an SOS call to Melissa.</p><p>Peter shows up at the house the next day with a trunk full of baby supplies and the softest expression anyone other than Derek can ever remember seeing on his face. One of the twins loves Peter, smiling and gurgling and kicking at the former alpha while Derek and Scott watch on with barely-concealed distrust. The other clings to Derek and whines into his throat, Derek rumbling low and sub-vocal in his chest, the baby settling immediately.“Do they have names yet?” Peter asked, looking up at Derek and Scott, who turn to each other with twin wide-eyed stares. Peter laughs quietly at them, scooping up the little boy, ignoring Scott’s growl, and flashing his blue eyes a the baby, who screams with laughter and flashes gold eyes right back. Nobody misses how Scott shifts subtly so he’s between Peter and the door.</p><p>It’s Melissa, from the kitchen, who finally answers, walking out with two bottles. She hands one to Peter and one to Derek, each offering the nipple to their tiny charge. Scott pouts because he doesn’t have a baby to feed. “Noah says there aren’t any missing persons’ reports out for a pair of twin three-month-old’s anywhere in the state, or in Nevada or Oregon. Chris has reached out to his contacts to find out who has been in the area lately and hasn’t heard much back.”</p><p>Peter looks surprisingly comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the floor feeding a baby. Derek watches carefully from where he’s feeding the other twin and is flooded with memories of Peter feeding baby Cora. Sometimes, in the haze of hatred, Derek forgets that once upon a time, Peter was <em>family</em>.  “We can’t name them until we find their real parents.” He says, softly, looking up at Scott who gives a sad nod.</p><p>Because once they have names, Derek will default to giving them surnames, and inevitably, it will break him if once Baby Boy Hale #1 and Baby Boy Hale #2 go back to their birthfamily and once again the Hale family is reduced back to him, Cora, and Peter. Derek knows himself well enough to know that he cannot allow himself to get attached.</p><p>(He is the only one who can’t see how hopelessly attached he already is.)</p><p>Peter leaves after a while, passing the now-sleeping baby to Derek who takes both of them to the room up the spiral staircase where they’ve set up a pack-n-play that Derek stuffed with blankets from his own bed so the babies can curl into his scent. There had been some horrified comments about them suffocating, and then Boyd had described how they’d found them curled up around each other under a fallen log. If they had survived for some time in the wilderness by themselves at <em>three months old</em> they weren’t going to die from bedding.</p><p>When he returns downstairs, his sleep deprivation is clearly affecting him because he hadn’t even heard the door open, or noticed the fact that five more people were now in his loft, and had clearly been conversing. Stiles, Allison, Chris, Erica and Boyd are all various stages of damp or drying from the rain that’s been pouring outside. Boyd and Erica have curled up on the couch, Allison is sitting on the edge of the coffee table, and Chris and Stiles are spreading out damp pieces of paper on the table near the windows. “Sure, come on in.” Derek said with as much tired sarcasm as he could muster.</p><p>“They found something.” Scott said, his eyes suspiciously red and watery.</p><p>Stiles’ hands shake, somewhat uncharacteristically, as he extends two pieces of slightly-damp paper Derek’s way. “We found their parents.” He said, his face a mask, “They’re dead.”</p><p>Derek takes the pages from Stiles and looks down at them. The paper is heavy in his hands, something fancier than typical printer paper. There’s an embossed seal from the state of California, and names. <em>Levi Franklin Fredricks</em> is printed in neat font on one of them, and on the other <em>Thomas David Fredricks</em>. Below each name are the names of their parents; Mariane Louise Fredricks and Harrison Theodore Fredricks. “Dead?” Derek asked, licking his lips, overwhelmed by the onslaught of information.</p><p>Information that means, for all intents and purposes, there is no family coming, the babies sleeping soundly upstairs don’t have a family. They’re orphans, like he is. They’ve been alive for somewhere around 90 days and they’re suddenly alone in the world save for Derek and his pack.</p><p>“We found their bodies.” Chris takes over from Stiles, who has wandered away to turn on the coffee maker in Derek’s kitchen. “About a mile and a half or so from where Boyd and Erica found the bodies. There was some scavenger activity, but the cause of death was pretty clear.” Chris’ eyes find the floor. Derek goes still. Werewolves are hard to kill, which means either there was clear evidence of wolfsbane poisoning, or they had been bisected, either way, Derek didn’t want the details.</p><p>“What did you do with the bodies?”</p><p>“Buried them.” Allison offers from the coffee table, her hands clasped between her knees. “We debated bringing them back but it’s probably better we don’t draw the attention of whoever killed them. It’s very probable they didn’t even know the babies existed. The papers there, we found them buried in a Ziploc bag near where the babies were found.” Her voice cracks, “Their parents loved them enough to try and keep them safe.”</p><p>Derek wasn’t in the fire, didn’t need to be to imagine the lengths his mother would have gone to, hell, that Peter would have gone to in order to keep the children safe. By the time the red had left her eyes, transferred to Laura to keep her and Derek safe, his mother’s eyes were probably blue. Derek’s heart ached again, and he clenched a fist, dragging in a long breath. “So, what’s the next step.”</p><p>“Depends on what you want to do, Daddy Hale.” Stiles said, raising an eyebrow at Derek as if challenging him to say something about the nickname. “If you’re ready for fatherhood, then we fabricate some kind of adoption contract, get their names legally changed to whatever it is you want them to be and then congrats, +2 to the Hale pack. If you don’t want…” Derek stopped listening to Stiles’ explanation of what they would do if Derek didn’t want the babies. It didn’t matter.</p><p>“He’s not listening, Stiles.” Erica said, and Stiles stops abruptly, turning towards her and then looking back at Derek, who was staring out the windows with the corners of his lips twisted up into a smile, eyes sparkling. “He’s definitely not making that face <em>about you</em>.”</p><p>“I resent that.” Stiles huffed, “Should I figure out who you need to pay unreasonable sums of money for forgeries to then?” Stiles aimed for annoyed and missed by a mile, his tone remarkably fond and a smile stretching across his lips.</p><p>Derek turned back to look at Stiles and nodded before heading back upstairs, ignoring the company. He climbed the spiral staircase and sat down on the floor next to the pack-and-play, watching the two tiny boys sleep, both on their stomachs, their little noses tucked into the fabric so they could smell <em>him</em>. They wanted to smell <em>him</em>. They were <em>his</em> pups now. Or they would be. They were here now, in his house, smelling like him, sleeping soundly, healthy and fed. The rest was paperwork.</p><p>Footsteps on the stairs tore his gaze away from the babies, and Chris’ head appeared in the doorway, his face, normally stoic, falling into a quiet smile at the sight of the sleeping children. “This was in the plastic bag.” He held out a piece of paper, still lightly damp, folded into quarters. “You should read it.” He retreats back downstairs once the paper is in Derek’s hands.</p><p>The paper has been torn from a notebook, the edges still a pattern of rough half-circles, the paper lined with light blue ink that was smudged. The note, thankfully, was written in pencil, rather than pen, so the hastily written words are still clear enough to read. It’s dated the day before Erica and Boyd returned to the house with the boys in tow.</p><p>
  <em>To whoever finds our children,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>URGENT: If you’ve not already found two probably very scared, definitely hungry, and possibly cold wolf pups nearby, disregard this note and do that first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pray that, if you’ve found this, you’ve also found my sons alive. We tucked them somewhere safe, hidden, and hope that the people who find them are not the same people hunting us.  If you are not a werewolf or a hunter, I’m sorry to inform you that werewolves are real, and given time to adjust, the two wolf pups you’ve (hopefully) recovered will turn back into human-ish babies as soon as they feel safe. In the meantime, they eat normal baby formula. They’re probably hungry. God I hope they’re hungry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please take the children to Beacon Hills, CA. There’s a pack of wolves there. The rumour is that the alpha’s name is Derek Hale. Give him this note. Talia Hale’s son will know what to do, of that I am sure.</em>
</p><p>There’s a break in the text and Derek took the opportunity to look up, glancing at Levi and Thomas as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. <em>Talia Hale’s son will know what to do</em>. A week and a half ago, Derek would have laughed at the idea that he’d have known what to do given a pair of twelve-week-old babies, and yet now, they were alive and well. Derek hoped his mother was proud of him. There was more handwriting below the break.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha Hale,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My husband and I are the last of our pack. The hunters that chase us are the Roux clan, a terrible husband-and-wife duo based out of San Francisco. We were a quiet, peaceful pack, never wanted any trouble, and they killed our alpha anyway. Abominations, they called us. We ran when we realized they were coming back for us all. We tried to make it to Beacon Hills, but I fear we won’t make it before they find us now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boys, god I hope they survived to find you, they’re called Levi and Thomas. Levi is the shy one with the freckle right under his nose, a little to the left. Thomas is the lively one, he loves anyone and everyone. They look almost identical as wolves, but don’t worry, they’re young enough not to remember if you call them the wrong names. My sweet boys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you’re young, god you were so young when your family died. Please do right by our boys. You don’t have to keep them, to raise them, but I hope you do. I’d rest easy knowing my boys were raised as Hales. They deserve the world and you know what it’s like to lose your family. Maybe it’s fate that this is all happening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to go. I wish I could write more. Please keep them safe, please be sure that whoever it is they end up with loves them with every fiber of their being. Tell them, when they’re older, that we loved them too, loved them so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>May the moon protect them,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mariane and Harry.</em>
</p><p>Derek set the note aside, tears in steady tracks down his face now as he stood up to scoop the boys out of the pack-n-play, settling each of them against his chest. He studied their tiny faces, found the freckle and pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead before doing the same to Thomas. He sat back down, his back braced on the wall and held the babies against his chest. Levi snuggled up, pressing his tiny baby face into Derek’s neck, one little hand resting on Derek’s chin. Thomas, however, looked up at Derek, squawking until Derek nuzzled his nose against his to quiet him before he woke his brother.</p><p>Thomas’ nose scrunched up at the contact, and Derek blinked as the baby’s eyes flashed gold and his face shifted, little grey hairs sprouting across his forehead. He still seemed mostly baby-shaped, but this time, instead of a squawk when he opened his mouth, he looked at Derek with a determined face, and let out a little ‘arf – arf – awoo’ that Derek couldn’t help but smile back at.Downstairs, Erica, Scott and Boyd howled back in response to their newest pack members, Levi sleeping soundly through it all. Thomas looked pleased before his face shifted back to human, and he joined his brother in slumber, his face pressed into the other side of Derek’s throat, his hand resting against Levi’s back.</p><p>Derek swallowed back a fresh wave of emotion and breathed in the scent of clean, content baby. He could do this. He could have a family to go with his pack. He could raise these boys as little Levi and Thomas <em>Hale</em>.</p><p>Their parents and the moon had protected them from the hunters, they’d protected each other and stayed alive until Erica and Boyd could find them. Erica and Boyd had brought them, completely unaware of their parents’ dying wishes, to him. Now, they were his. His sons, his pack, his <em>family</em>.</p><p>By the time the boys were awake again and Derek took them downstairs to fix bottles for them, his face hurt from smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on Tumblr!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://those-who-fall.tumblr.com/">those-who-fall</a></p><p> </p><p>I made an <a href="https://those-who-fall.tumblr.com/post/616300516549459968/the-tiniest-awoo-g-3k-a-derek-hale-deserves">edit!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>